


Trust Me (I Will Let You Down)

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adjacent, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Decent Guy Brock Rumlow, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tumblr Prompt, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt 7: "Just trust me."





	Trust Me (I Will Let You Down)

“Rumlow, I don’t think you should be–”

“Shut up a sec would you Rollins?” Brock snaps quietly, to try to keep the situation from getting more out of control than it already is. “Let me work my magic,” Brock says as he carefully squats down onto the floor so that he’s eye level with the Asset. 

The Asset’s eyes widen, his pupils blow up under the dim light of the desk he’s hiding underneath, causing the blue of his irises to disappear. Brock takes a slow shuffle towards the Asset, keeping himself as low and as unthreatening as possible. But the Asset just continues to back himself farther underneath the large desk that is pushed up against the wall in the far corner of the room. 

 _He’s like a scared dog._  Rumlow thinks as he slowly grows closer to the Asset. 

Brock doesn’t see how the Asset hasn’t realized that he’s run out of a corner to back into. But he keeps pushing himself farther back, trying to get as much distance from him and Brock and Jack as possible. 

“Hey.” Brock greets quietly. “You’re looking a little run down there Winter.” 

The Asset only glares at him, eyes glazed over with unshed tears. It makes Brock’s chest tighten, looking at the Asset like this like he’s some scared kid in hiding who’s about to be beaten within an inch of his by his drunk abusive father. 

Brock was once that scared kid. 

“You wanna come out from under there?” He asks, shuffling closer. The Asset shakes his head, his long and matted greasy hair hits his cheeks as his head shakes. Brock’s a little worried the kid might unscrew his head off his neck with how much he’s shaking it. 

“Come on Kiddo, it’ll be okay.” 

“No…” The Asset whispers, his voice cracking and his body shivering. 

Brock bites his bottom lip in thought, brings himself a few inches closer to the Asset, a little more than arm’s length away from him, and forgets his one-man audience behind him so he can do what he needs to do. 

Brock extends his hand out to the Asset, palm up, fingers lightly curled to show he’s not tense. If he’s too tense then the Asset might not be so willing to come out and Brock doesn’t want to be trapped in this room any longer than he has to be. 

“I won’t hurt you, sweetheart,” Brock says as sweetly and as softly as he can. 

The Asset doesn’t say anything else, but his eyes shift between Brock’s face and Brock’s extended hand. It looks like he’s contemplating accepting Brock’s peace offer. 

“Just trust me,” Brock offers the Asset a small smile. “I won’t hurt you kid, just trust me.” 

The Asset blinks a few times before he takes in a deep breath and extends his own hand towards Brock. The smile on Brock’s face grows and he secures a tight, but gentle, grip around the Asset’s hand. It’s cold to the touch but also soft. 

“That’s a good boy.” Brock praises and the Asset’s cheeks flush a light shade of pink before Brock manages to pull him out from under the desk and bring both of them back onto their feet. 

The Asset sways slightly, his muscles are always a little stiff after coming out of cyro, so Brock offers him a shoulder to lean on. He untangles his fingers from the Asset’s hand to wrap his arm around the Asset’s waist. Brock pulls him closer and looks up at Jack. Jack is just standing there, an unsure expression plastered across his face. Brock frowns but gives Jack an accusatory glare. 

“If you dare say anything to Director Pierce I’ll skin you alive Rollins, got it?”

Jack just huffs and gives Brock a smirk before pulling an imaginary zipper across his lips and throwing the imaginary key away across the room. 

Looks like they’ve got an understanding, just like he and the Asset do. 

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt number seven on Tumblr. 
> 
> Please, send me more prompts at my
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hydras-white-wolf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
